


Protect You

by reidsexual



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Protective Aaron Hotchner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidsexual/pseuds/reidsexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a case goes wrong, Reader is stuck in a compromising position and Hotch could lose her, when all he wants is to protect her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr, reidsexualwriting, where I write and take requests for the Criminal Minds fandom. If you'd like to make a request, send them to me there via my ask box!

The case you were on was… odd, to say the least. The unsub you had been tracking for the past week had no real consistency in victimology; he crossed gender, race, age, and socioeconomic lines with each kill. The only thing that seemingly related the kills were the gunshots, execution style, and the six long cuts down each victim’s back in the same meticulous fashion every time.

The team had finally seemed to find a viable suspect with motive and means, so the team was preparing to move in for an arrest. You finished strapping on your vest as Hotch tapped your shoulder, gently spinning you around to face him. He ran his hands down from your shoulders to your hands, taking them into his. “You okay?” he questioned caringly.

You rolled your eyes slightly. “Hotch, I’m fine. I know you’re constantly worried about me, but all I want right now is to put this son of a bitch behind bars.”

He sighed, closing his eyes. “I know, I know. I just… I can’t help but be concerned about you in a job like this.”

“I get it Hotch- I really do. I’m worried about you 24/7, even if you are the big boss man. We both have to realize that this job is dangerous, but we’re all smarter than the criminals we deal with. We do this for a reason.

"I just feel this need to protect you.” Just as he finished the sentence, the two of you heard a knock.

“Alright, lovebirds, I hate to break up the vibe you two have going on, but we’ve got a killer to catch,” JJ interjected, smirking at you.

“Yeah, boss man, quit being a wimp,” you joked, lightly pushing his chest. “We’re gonna get this guy, clean and simple, just like we always do.” You gave him a quick kiss as you walked over to JJ while she teased you with puckered lips.

You, Reid, and JJ were in one SUV, with Lewis, Rossi, and Hotch following close behind. When you reached the abandoned factory the unsub was residing in, the entire team regrouped around the back. The local police force and your team surrounded Hotch as he gave orders to each of you. “I hate to do this, but this is a big place and we have no idea where this guy is inside; we’re gonna be spread pretty thin throughout this place, so I want each of you to be careful.” His eyes lingered on you for a moment. “JJ and Rossi, I want you covering the central section of the building, Reid and Y/N take the eastern side, Tara and I will get the western side. Stay safe.”

As Reid and you approached the section on the east of the building, he tapped you on the shoulder and motioned to where he was moving. You did the same and nodded to him before you stealthily made your way through a corridor opposite the one Reid took, gun in hand.

You rounded several corners, taking your time. You rounded one final corner, and you reached what seemed to be a dead end. You lowered your gun and turned, just about to yell out ‘clear’ until you were suddenly hit over the head and gagged before your hands were tied. You glared through the haze and registered yourself being dragged. “Now sweetheart, we don’t have much time together. I know your team is right behind you, and it’s such a shame that we’re gonna have to make this quick. But don’t worry- we’ll still have fun.” You groaned into the makeshift gag in your mouth as you were thrown onto your stomach in a small, dusty room.

“You know I always liked the girls the most?” he muttered, cutting the back of your shirt open in one swift motion. “They were always afraid; the guys- not so much.” He pressed the tip of the blade on the right side of your spine. He held it there for a few seconds before dragging it downwards, all the way to the bottom of your back. He quickly did the same to the other side of your spine as you screamed into the gag while the pain radiated throughout your entire body. Another deep cut was made on each side of your back while you sobbed on the floor. Just as you felt the blade touch your skin for the 5th time, you heard a gunshot before the unsub’s body fell on top of you.

Spencer ran over to you and pulled the gag out of your mouth before untying your hands. “God, get him _off of me_!” Reid pushed the man’s body off of you as he murmured, “I need a medic in the eastern wing- now,” into the radio on his shoulder. Reid kept pressure on your wounds with his jacket as you continued weeping into the ground. 

The pain seemed unbearable while you waited for a medic to reach you. Spencer tried to console you while you whimpered, "I can't take it," to yourself as if it were a mantra.

You felt yourself slipping in and out of consciousness as Reid tried to keep you awake. Just before everything faded to black you heard Hotch rush in and fall to his knees next to you. You could barely register him crying and running his hand over your head as the world around you turned to a hazy mess and you finally blacked out.

Even as you lay unconscious, Hotch held you in his arms, muttering 'I love you' faintly into your ear, just hoping you would hear him somehow.

The next thing you knew, you woke up to bright lights in your face and the distinct smell of latex. You glanced around the room to find Aaron with his head in his hands, looking down at the floor. "Hey handsome," you mustered, your voice incredibly weak and hoarse.

He looked up at you with relief and pure love before quickly striding to your bedside and kneeling next to you. "God, I'm so sorry, Y/N. I should've been there- I... I shouldn't have sent you with Reid; it was a dumb pl-"

"Aaron," you wheezed. "I'm okay. It's not your fault." He took your hand in his. "I know you won't believe that, but really- I'm gonna be fine."

"We didn't know that a few hours ago," he said to himself, almost a whisper. "I wasn't there to protect you. I could have lost you."

"That asshole is gone," you stated. "He can't hurt me anymore. He's not gonna take me away from you."

Aaron stood up and kissed your forehead gently before pulling a chair next to the bed. "You're gonna have some bad scars," he trailed, looking down at your intertwined hands.

"That's okay," you assured him. "It's just another reason for you to rub lotion on my back."

He grinned, shaking his head. "Only you can make a joke in the emergency room."

You took a moment to study his face as he managed a breathy laugh. You paused momentarily before announcing, "I love you."

He looked up at you, still smiling. "I love you too," he replied. "So, so much."


End file.
